List of insistance of crying by characters
Skipper All Chocked Up! cried with Kowalskii and Private when they thinked Rico ain't gonna feel better The Penguins of Madagascar: Operation Movie cried when he felled and get a sour Rico I Was a Penguin Zombie cried with Kowalskii and Private when they thinked Skipper ain't coming back Private All Choked Up! cried with Skipper and Kowalskii when they thinked Rico ain't gonna feel better I Was a Penguin Zombie cried with Rico and Kowalskii when they thinked Skipper ain't coming back Kowalskii All Chocked Up! cried with Private and Skipper when they thinked Rico ain't gonna feel better I Was a Penguin Zombie cried with Private and Rico when they thinked Skipper ain't coming back King Julien All Choked Up! cried with Private Skipper and Kowalskii (he was just pretending to cry) Otter Gone Wild! cried and ran home Maurice Mort Madagascar cried and wailed like crazy when Alex scared him Kingdom Come! cried and wailed like crazy when King Julien was gone Two Feets Rising cried and moaned and walked away Mort Unbound cried when he didn't get the Mango and touches King Julien's feet Frind-in-a-Box cried like crazy because the game was broken Hurt Broken or Stubbed cried and wailed like crazy when he stubbed his foot he also cried when the onions felled on his eyes I See London I See France I See Mort's Barf cried loud when King Julien barfed on him Marlene Gone Forever cried because she misses Rhonda Mason Phil Tommy Pickles Tommy's First Birthday cried because he wanted dog food Weaning Tommy cried because he misses his bottle Touchdown Tommy cried because he bumped his head on the edge of the table The Trial cried because one of the babies broke his favorite lamp Reguarding Stuie cried because he his turn to a baby Down the Drain cried because his toy went down the tub drain Give and Take cried because he misses Mr. Boppo The Mysterious Mr. Freind cried because he saw Mr. Friend in his bed with him Mommy's Little Assets cried because the car alarm went off Spike Runs Away cried because he misses Spike The Rugrats Movie cried because Dil tweaks his nose he also cried because he wanted Dil's teddy bear Send in the Clouds cried when Stu tries to get out of the house The First Cut cried when he sees the cut The Box cried when Chas takes the Kiddy Karnival box away and when the babies break the box At The Movies cried because they can never go home. Babysitting Fluffy cried with the other babies (excluding Phil) because they miss Fluffy Big Showdown cried because Reptar is going to get Goober doll Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts he teared up as he waves goodbye to Chuckie Cuddle Bunny- cried because he broke his Cuddle Bunny Baby Sale- Cried with the other babies after thinking that they were being sold (hence the name of the episode) and after thinking that some shoppers were going to buy them. Dil Pickles The Rugrats Movie: cried several times on this movie Babies in Toyland: cried because Spiffy took his gingerbread cookie away from him Officer Chuckie: cried because Chuckie took his baby formula away from him right after he yelled out, "HEY, STOP THAT!" Chuckie Finster Chuckie Vs. the Potty The Slide cried because Tommy tells about the slide Chuckie Loses his Glasses cried because he steps on Grandpa's glasses Angelica Nose Best cried because Angelica pushes him when she's eating chocolate I Remember Melville cried because his bug died after several days What's your Line cried because he's got a cut Day of the Potty cried because he broke the toilet Officer Chuckie cried because he gets surrounded by cars and trucks Babysitting Fluffy cried because he misses Fluffy A Very McNulty Birthday cried because he pops the blue balloon by accident Circus Angelicus cried because he's scared of clowns anyway Piggy's Pizza Palace cried because he's extremely afraid of Piggy's snorts Time of their lives- Cried with the other babies after having stolen Angelica's watch and thought time cannot continue. Murmur on the Ornery Express Rugrats in Paris The Movie Baby Sale- Cried with the other babies after thinking that they were being sold (hence the name of the episode) and after thinking that some shoppers were going to buy them. Phil DeVille Together at Last cried (by himself; not with the babies) because he thought Lil was eaten by Spike All Grown Up: A DeVille House Divided cried after Wally broke up with him. Time of their lives- Cried with the other babies after having stolen Angelica's watch and thought time cannot continue. Baby Sale- Cried with the other babies after thinking that they were being sold (hence the name of the episode) and after thinking that some shoppers were going to buy them. Chicken Pops- cried with the other babies (excluding Chuckie) about the chicken pox Angelica's Last Stand- cried with the babies (excluding Kimi) after thinking that they "were just poor" though they did not have any money on them. I Remember Melville- cried with Lil (just the twins) somewhere towards the end of the episode after remembering Melville, and at that same moment causes Chuckie to laugh Faire Play- cried with the other babies (excluding Kimi) after finding out the mechanical dragon ate Stu. Back to School- cried with the other babies (excluding Kimi) after thinking that they had to "start over." (Kimi wasn't even in this episode) Lil DeVille Together at Last cried because she miss Phil Time of their lives- Cried with the other babies after having stolen Angelica's watch and thought time cannot continue. Baby Sale- Cried with the other babies after thinking that they were being sold (hence the name of the episode) and after thinking that some shoppers were going to buy them. Kimi Finster in an All Grown Up! episode The Finster Who Stole Christmas Chuckie on the computer watches a flashback of Rugrats when Chuckie runs away that makes Kimi cry The Big Sneeze- cried when Chuckie wandered off Cuddle Bunny- cried when Cuddle Bunny broke Time of their lives- Cried with the other babies after having stolen Angelica's watch and thought time cannot continue. Cynthia Comes Alive- Cried when saw a Cynthia Baby Sale- Cried with the other babies after thinking that they were being sold (hence the name of the episode) and after thinking that some shoppers were going to buy them. Angelica Pickles Slumber Party - cried and screamed like crazy because Tommy barfed on her Touchdown Tommy - cried because her baby bottle of chocolate milk was empty Chuckie Vs. The Potty - cried uncontrollably because she wetted her P.J's The Shot - screamed and wailed like crazy because the booster shot hurt her Ice Cream Mountain - cried because she wanted her Ice Cream Family Reunion Mommy's Little Assets - cried because she ruined the work model and got in trouble The Seven Voyages of Cynthia - cried like crazy because Cynthia is gone Runaway Angelica - cried because she had run away from home Cool Hand Angelica - cried like crazy because her parents had to send her to camp Tricycle Thief - cried like crazy because Cynthia was up in the air and possibly gone Angelica's Worst Nightmare - cried because she had a very scary dream Pickles Vs. Pickles - deliberately cried to the crowd because to make her parents sound bad Moving Away - cried because she thought she was moving away for real and would miss the babies When Wishes Come True - cried and wailed like crazy because her father's statue is smashed into pieces A Rugrat Chanukkah - cried normal at first because she broke the small TV she stole, then bawled and wailed like crazy because Schlomo broke the TV even more and she had to miss "a Very Cynthia Christmas" Angelica Nose Best - cried becuase a mosquito bite cause of her to be honest Psycho Angelica - cried extremely loud becuase the pizza felled on top of her Piggy's Pizza Palace - cried after she was sent to the pigpen by Ringo the Bull Ransom of Cynthia The Word of the Day - cried because she was sent to her room for swearing Falling Stars - cried because she fell down and hurt herself The Rugrats Movie - cried when she thought Spike died like the wolf did falling from the bridge into the river All Grown Up RV Having Fun Yet?- cries after she wanted her "mommy's credit card" Susie Carmiacheal Meet the Carmiachels Dummi Bear Dinner Disasters Tricycle Theif cried because the Tricycle was gone Spike Rugrats Go Wild broke into tears after Eliza says a bad word Chaz Finster Let Them Eat Cake Didi Pickles Mother's Day All Growed Up Stuart Pickles Momma Trauma cried because he tells his older brother Drew pokes at him and then he will deny it Reguarding Stuie cried several times on this episode (he's just pretending to be a baby) Sour Pickles Burst into tears when he was sent to timeout in his chilhood along with Drew Angelica Breaks a Leg- Started crying tears of relief after finding out Angelica got the wrong X-Rays as her leg wasn't really broken after all. The Rugrats Movie cried with Dil Charlotte Pickles Let Them Eat Cake Drew Pickles Angelica's Birthday- Went into tears when he got done looking at the card Angelica's grandmother sent her knowing the fact that his little girl is growing up, and probably after his mother Trixie Pickles passed away sometime in the past. Kira Watanabe-Finster Category:List of insistance of crying by characters this is list of instances of crying by character